Bane Has A Change Of Heart
by Cleanna
Summary: Sometimes Robin wishes Bruce had left him at Haley Circus because he never seems to have time for him anymore. He knows that he should be thankful that Bruce adopted him and that he has a family, but somehow he still feels like he doesn't belong. As Robins life begins to unfold an old enemy resurfaces to stir up some trouble!...
1. Chapter 1

_+Hi GUYS its Cleanna! I recently had a request from ElfLover to do a story where Bane adopts Robin and I have gladly accepted this challenge._

 _This story like all of my stories has various POV's from the characters, so please enjoy!_

~Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any other characters. The only characters I own is Marcus and Aurelia. ~

Chapter One: Stepping into a different life.

(Robin POV):

Walking out of the school grounds, I look around for the familiar black limo that Bruce's butler Alfred drives. Ever since Bruce adopted me that day, I hardly ever saw him. I know we did talk and have meals together, but deep down I always felt Alfred was the one that spent the most time with me. I know that Bruce has a business to run and everything else but… it would be nice if he spent some time with me once in a while.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by Alfred pulling up. "Good afternoon Master Dick, did you have a pleasant day? He said as he opened the door for me. "It was ordinary just like every other day this week" I reply with a huff". As we drove out of the school grounds, Alfred rolled down the screen separating the two parts of the car, "Tonight unfortunately Master Dick there will only be the two of us because Master Bruce, has been called away for an important meeting".

Another business meeting? That would make this the fourth one this week, than again work is work. The only reply I could muster was "ok". When we pulled up to the mansion I went straight to my room and had a shower to relieve myself from today's stress. Being a billionaire's adopted son did have its advantages and disadvantages.

The good things are that the teachers are nice to you and you make heaps of friends, but the bad things are you get a lot of unwanted attention from bullies, because they just purely want to make anyone's life miserable especially if you were adopted by a billionaire like Bruce. Pushing those thoughts aside I redress and make my way down to the kitchen.

(Third person):

Far away two people stand on a hill over-looking Gotham city and turn towards each other. "My, Gotham has gotten a little dull since the last time I was here…..

But that will soon change for better or for worse" and they slowly walk towards Gotham.

(Bruce POV):

I slowly rub my temples, judging by the amount of paperwork on my desk I think I might be able to finish at least around twelve this time. My mind starts to wonder towards Dick, I know my work is cutting into my home life but I can't help but think that I've failed as a father figure in some aspect. Although whenever I mention to Dick that I have a meeting and won't be able to spend time with him, he says he understands but I knew he was disappointed in me.

As a boy my parents were always busy with work and never had time for me. I promised myself if I ever had kids I would never become like my parents but instead…. I become a spitting image of them.

After what seemed like forever I placed the last documentation on the desk, I breathe a sigh of relief finally finished. Starring up at the clock on the wall it read 12 on the dot. I stack all of the remaining documents in a pile on my desk and grab my things and call Alfred to come pick me up.

(Alfred POV):

After picking Master Dick up from school today I noticed something unusual, it was as if he was there but wasn't at the same time. As per normal I open the door for Master, I smiled at him "Good afternoon Master Dick, did you have a pleasant day? In return I got a huff then "It was ordinary just like every other day this week" from him before I closed the door.

Even though the young Master did seem a bit distant I didn't want to press him into talking about it. He reminded me a lot of Master Bruce when he was little his aptitude and the way he put on a brave face and said he was ok when he really wasn't. Speaking of Master Bruce I given the miserable task of informing the boy of the events this afternoon.

"Tonight unfortunately Master Dick there will only be the two of us because Master Bruce, has been called away for an important meeting". I got a soft "ok" from him. I treated the boy like a grandson and loved and cherished him. I knew when Bruce had meeting the boy felt lonely and tried to cover it up by smiling and saying he was ok but I have walked this path before and I hope I never have to again.

Judging by the way Master Dick went start to his room, when we returned home indicated that he wanted to be left alone. Sometime that boy and Master Bruce are sometime too much alike.

(Bruce POV):

When Alfred came to get me he had disappointment and a hint of sadness clouding his eyes. Something tells me I'm in for another lector treatment. "Good afternoon or should I say good morning Master Bruce and how has the company been doing this evening", he said with a smile. I returned the smile and said "good morning to you to Alfred and yes the company is going rather well".

I wish he wouldn't use that sweet and formal talk with me because I know I had crossed the line and had used my last chance.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi GUYS its Cleanna! I hope u enjoyed Chapter One of my new story 'Bane Has A Change Of Heart'. I'm really sorry for not writing sooner I have now enrolled to do my diploma at TAFE, so it's getting harder to write stories and do assessments and to work but I will try my veryyyyyyy best do post chapters as quickly as I can! Well without further delay here's Chapter two!_

~Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any other characters. The only characters I own is Marcus and Aurelia. ~

Chapter Two: Finding The Right Path To Take

(Bruce POV) :

I wish he wouldn't use that sweet and formal talk with me because I know I had crossed the line and had used my last chance.

"Before you start lecturing me Alfred let me explain first, he looked at me sternly through the rear-view mirror but stayed silent. "I know I haven't been the best father figure and haven't really been spending time with him like I should but I'm trying okay". I took a deep sigh "I vowed to myself that I wouldn't become what my parents were and be a loving and dedicated parent but somehow I feel like I'm an exact shadow replica of them".

I had to hold back a tear escaping my eye as the image of parents came to my mind.

(Alfred POV) :

Seeing a tear drop run down Master Bruce's face made me break the silence that surrounded the car. "I know that your parents were always busy with work and hardly had time to play with you or watch you grow up but I know one thing Master Bruce they loved you with all of their heart and what time they spent with you was the happiest time of their lives".

I knew these words had hit Master Bruce hard because I could see him hunched over with tears staining his cheeks. Somehow I felt they I had crossed the barrier between butler and Master but if I hadn't of reminded him of all good times he had with his parents I fear he might turn into them but hopefully with this talk his and Dicks relationship will survive.

The rest of the drive home was quiet but peaceful. As we pull up to the mansion Master Bruce calls out from the back of the limo "Alfred is Dick at home or has he gone to Wally's place to play video game". "He's up in his room at the moment hopefully finishing the mountain load of homework he has due", I say opening the car door for him.

(Bruce POV) :

As Alfred opens the car door I walk up to the mansion with the motivation to have a chat with Dick and to figure out what barriers need to be broken down between us.

Alfred closed the door behind me and took my coat off for me. "Shall I delay preparing this evening dinner Sir", I loved how Alfred knew what to say at the right time, and well I guess he has been here for a very long time and was used to it. "Yes Alfred that would be great thanks".

Just as I turn to leave he stops me "A word of caution Master Bruce, I know that I'm talking out of place here but Master Dick is hurting and I have noticed that each time you don't come home there is disappointment in his eyes and even though he pushes it aside and says he's fine, I know he's not", I never knew Robin felt this way, well how could I I'm never home.

"The boy has come from a loving family environment, where all he was attention, and then all that has come crashing down due to a horrific accident which has left the boy feeling vulnerable and uneasy about who he trusts and opens himself up too". Alfred hugs me tight "I know you'll make the right decision and not only make myself proud but your parents as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_HELLO! My apologies for being late, my life source computer died and I had to get it fixed_ _but now I'm back!_

 _THANK YOU to my followers and fans who are being loving and supportive of my stories. Okay, here's Chapter three_ _xx_

~Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. The only thing belonging to me is the characters Marcus and Aurelia. ~

Chapter Three: Mending Broken Bonds

(Robin POV) :

I hear the sound of the front door closing and hushed voices and can only guess that Alfred has returned home with Bruce. I can feel the nerves rushing through my veins like every other time he comes home because it's always the same old thing, excuses after excuses…. I don't think I can handle this any longer…..enough is enough….. I can't keep bottling up my emotions like this. Letting out a sigh I brace myself for the inevitable.

(Third Person) :

While Dick remained in his room awaiting the excuses from his step-father about why he can't spend time with robin and that if he doesn't focus more on Robin and less time at or doing work, he will destroy what bond they have as a father-son relationship. We can only hope that this bond can be reforged between father and son or life as we know it will never be the same ever again.

(Bruce POV) :

As I reach the end of the stair well I feel all different emotion swelling up inside me and are trying to break free, but I have to remain calm otherwise this whole thing will come crumbling down. I know he's in his room because I can see light shining from under the door. Taking a deep breath, I extend my hand towards the door and knock gently. "Dick I know you're in there, may I come in please" I heard a soft yeah from him and opened the door.

Looking around the once clean room was now an complete mess, I don't know what's happening to him these days but I feel responsible for the way things are going at the moment. I finally spot Dick at his desk doing his homework.

"Dick can I speak with you please?" my question is of course answered with silence until I hear Dick say "What do you want to talk about now?" those words are filled with hate and angry which can only be expected. "I want to talk about what has been happening around here lately", he turns around to face me "Ohhhh like all the times you've been held up by work and can't be bothered to spend time with me? He said as he stood from his desk and folded his arms.

That hit me pretty hard, I was bracing myself for the consequences for my bad decisions but hearing it come from Dick is broke what little control I had over my emotions. "I understand how you're feeling Dick, but I have no control over what happens with work okay!" that probably wasn't the wisest thing to say because all that did was angrier him even more.

He turned his head in my direction face masked with hatred, "Oh I understand perfectly Bruce", he said walking towards his cupboard "you would rather I just disappear altogether" grabbing his back pack and starting to pack his belonging into it, I stare at him confused "well guess what I'm risk and tired of your excuses and your reasoning why you won't spend time with me or EVEN TALK TO ME!".

He paused packing his stuff and his shoulders started to shake slightly "I thought….he took small breaths before starting again I thought I could start to trust again and maybe just maybe I made the right choice in taking your hand that day". He zipped his bag up and said turning towards me tears running down his face "Did you ever consider how it made me feel having my only family die in front of my eyes, the only people I loved and cared about then trying to start brand new with people that don't even recognise my own existence".

If only he knew I had to watch the same thing happen to my parents but at least I had Alfred, if I didn't have him I would be in the same boat as Dick is in now. Just as I'm about to say something he interrupts me "don't bother saying anything Bruce, I've had enough" he said walking towards the window, "tell Alfred I'm sorry and it wasn't his fault". Before I knew it he jumped out the window, "Dickkkk! I try calling out to him rushing towards the window but I'm too late he's already reached the ground, then runs towards the gate dodging the guards before climbing the gate and somersaulting over in landing perfectly on the other side.

God why do I have to always be helpless in situations like this, business and meeting are like a walk in the park with me but dealing with a teenage boy is something entirely different.

(Robin POV) :

Listening to him make up excuses and trying to blame work for everything's that been happening lately, I finally let go of all my emotions and feelings I had been holding inside. As I yelled at him he just stood their wide eyed in shock, what did he expect me to do having being alone all the time and having none to express my concerns and feelings to or even talk about my day to. There's one so much a person can do until they reach their limit.

I grabbed my back pack from the cupboard and started to pack my clothes into it, at one point I lowered my shoulder in defeat and started to cry because my body reached its limit and I broke down. I was never one to shed a tear but after holding them in for so long, I just couldn't stop them from falling.

I zip my bag up and before Bruce could stop me I say "don't bother saying anything Bruce, I've had enough" as I make my way towards the window, "tell Alfred I'm sorry and it wasn't his fault". Alfred had been the Grandfather I never had, he was sweet and caring but wouldn't let anything pass him if his life depended on it. Letting go of everything I had been feeling I jumped from the window and landed on the grass.

I could hear Bruce calling my name but the adrenaline pumping in my veins and the thoughts rushing in my mind I kept pushing myself forward otherwise I would have collapsed right at this moment. Rushing past the guards before they could collaborate what was going on, I quickly climbed the fence and somersaulted to the other side. I knew I was leaving the best opportunity of my life but what was worth living in a place where all you feel is loneliness.

Taking one more glimpse at the mansion, before quickly running into the shadows where none but monsters would dare linger.

(Third Person) :

As Robin leaves the one safe nest of the Bat and into the dangers of the night where not only monsters lurk but past enemies return to twist with his fate.

 _Hope you enjoyed! Will be updating this shortly_

 _Cleanna xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO!** **Goodness me it's been a long time since I updated this story but oh well, I have to finish it some time. I do apologise to my followers for the last absence of my stories and try my best to update as soon as possible with my busy schedule. As of late I have been working a lot more hours in the week and also am trying to balance that with my Diploma studies and writing fanfictions to my lovely followers. Without much more delay here's Chapter Four**

 _ **~Disclaimer: I do not know Batman what so ever or any of the characters in Batman. I only own characters Marcus and Aurelia~**_

 **Chapter Four: The Past will always creep up on us.**

 **Recapping from last chapter:**

 _ **(Third Person):**_

 _ **As Robin leaves the one safe nest of the Bat and into the dangers of the night where not only monsters lurk but past enemies return to twist with his fate.**_

 **(Bane POV):**

 **Time has come again to once again step into the gates of Gotham's clutches. It has been too long since I once walked amongst my brotherhood in crime, but that changed now ever since Aurelia came into my life. Aurelia was my sun, my star, my ocean, my yin, she was my everything and the reason to this day I why I still draw breath into my lungs. I know over the years I have become soft and have changed my ways to good but the love I feel towards Aurelia, I would gladly spend a life time tortured in the depths of hell if It means hearing her sweet voice, the feeling of her lips as they brush mine and the warmth of her body curled up into my chest. But if anyone dares threaten the life of whom I love and care or even thinks of showing their dominants in my presence, then I shall once again unleash the beast inside which I have stayed controlled and locked up for all these years, and once I do, you wish you were dead.**

 **As we stare out into the lands that hold the one place we used to call home I couldn't help but grin "hope Gotham's ready because 'm back and 'm staying for good".**

 **(Robin POV):**

 **Of course in situations like mine it just has to get worse why because it's raining, nothing like having one of the worse nights in my life topped off with some good old gloomy, wet rain. Well look on the bright side at least I'm away from Bruce. Just thinking about him makes my blood boil and that's the reason I left in the first place.**

 **I mean what did he expect after what's been happening between us, at the start it was fine and I'm not going to lie I started warming up to him and for once since the accident It felt like home again. But then over time things started to change Bruce became more focused in his Business at Wayne's whatever it's called and would always be in a meeting or coming home late. The only person that I could really talk to was Alfred and it was nice and all but… I guess I always wanted a father figure and maybe I though Bruce could fill in the shoes again.**

 _ **What do you think? Is it to lovey dovey at the start or not enough love? Please keep reviewing your wonderful thoughts of my stories and don't be shy with requests because I'll gladly take them on! also please stay tuned for my next chapter because I am now on holiday from work and studies for two week and am committed in completing my stories in that time frame! Have a lovely and happy Christmas and New Year's everyone ~**_

 _ **Love Cleanna xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! I have had a lot of questions in regards to my new character Aurelia. To put your minds at ease she's just a character I created a while ago before I started writing stories to the public. Not to worry she's a gentle, loving and caring women, but will easily challenge Banes Authority when she seems fit and you will love her as I have grown to. Also another question that needs to be answered YES! She and Bane will be like parents to Robin and love him like a son they never had.

 **~ DICLAIMER I will never to this day own Batman or anything revolved around Batman, even if I really want too** **but I will however, write beautiful stories about Batman**

 _Recapping last chapter:_

 _But then over time things started to change Bruce became more focused in his Business at Wayne's whatever it's called and would always be in a meeting or coming home late. The only person that I could really talk to was Alfred and it was nice and all but… I guess I always wanted a father figure and maybe I thought Bruce could fill in the shoes again._ __

 **Chapter Five: Barriers are meant to be broken**

(POV ROBIN):

I was now soaked to the bone and no thanks to the puddles, that now scattered across the streets my clothes were now also glued to my body, like an extra layer of skin on an animals fur coat protecting it during the harshest of weathers during hibernation. Brushing away those thoughts I quickened my pace as I tried to search for the only thing that determined my survival at the moment shelter. My eyes finally rest upon an old run down abandoned building with broke windows and graffiti littering the walls, great I thought to myself, just what I needed a place that screamed that someone has died in there or worse. But one in my situation shouldn't be picky.

After what seemed like forever I finally found an entrance into the building. Creaking open the door to my temporally housing quarters I gazed into the building. The sight before me didn't surprise me in the lease bit that's why they call it an abandoned. The buildings surroundings were your typical, old pieces of newspaper and clothes scattered everywhere, shattered glass fragments from windows, and worn down furniture. I gaged at the smell accumulating in the air, which can only be described as an animal's carcase being left to rot for months, and trust be me it is one of the most horrifying smells I have ever come across in all my life. Well to look on the brighter side of things of my situation at least I had packed extra clothing to change into. With a struggle I began Stripping down to my boxers, I throw away my sobbing wet clothing and slip on my black skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, a thick woolly jumper and my red pair of sneakers. Hey l like the colour black so what.

Finding an old lounge chair I snuggle up to one of the cushions and rested my tense and exhausted body after the ordeal I had to face today. To say I didn't miss my old home was an understatement, I missed my lovely soft feathered bed, my soft pillow that felt like I had a cloud for a pillow, the silky smooth sheets and my heated quit, oh how I wished I was snuggling into it right now. As I began to wonder into the depths of my mind I started thinking about Alfred's worried face and how much me running away has broken his heart and then there was Bruce…..tears started to blur my vision, I bet he's probably worried sick about me as well but he was the main cause of this whole ordeal. I wiped away the tears from my eyes and breathed in deep breathes to try and settle myself down. Slowly closing my eyes I coached my mind into thinking about happy thoughts, once I had calmed down and my mind had begun to rest I welcomed the depths of dream land into my mind.

(POV BRUCE)

Slamming down the phone for what seemed the thousand time today, I breathed a deep sigh of exhaustion. I called the police department and numerous missing people's agencies and still no sign of Dick anywhere. I rubbed the tension around my temples to try and relieve the building stress on my mind. I was taken out of my thoughts by a soft knock from my studies door, I already knew the person behind the door, so I called out for them to enter. After my permission to enter the room Alfred walked into the room carrying a tray with two mugs of coffee and judging from the smell radiating from them they were fresh made. The man before me wasn't the same man he normally was, there were dark circles under he's eyes due to the lack of sleep and his clothing was all wrinkled and out of place, but who could blame him dick was like a grandson and to have them disappear from the place of the earth without a trace of course he was worried sick about him.

"Any luck in locating the young master sir" he said while passing me one of the mugs of coffee, which I gladly took and nodded my head in thanks. "There has been no sightings of Dicks description anywhere and the Police said they can't put out a searching party until the weather clears up", I breathe in deeply to calm down my nerves from their already pressure stated fit. "Do not worry Sir they will find him and Master Dick is a very clever boy and he knows the basics of survival from what he has learnt as Robin from you" he said as he also grabbed the other mug of coffee. I look up to the man I have grown to love and care about like my own father "How can I not be worried about him Alfred, yes I have taught him how to survive but that's nothing compared to what he has to face out there, it's Gotham for Gods stake Alfred for all I know he's shivering in the cold hungry and scared". Rethinking what I had just said made me wonder just how helpless I thought Dick was.

I saw the way Alfred just tensed up to what I just said, I could already tell I was in for one hell of an argument or a lecture.

(POV ALFRED)

I realised the moment I walked into Master Bruce's study that he would be stressed and worried sick for the safety and wellbeing of Master Dick and that no one could be more stressed than himself but that doesn't mean I will stand for such language that was being uttered by his tongue. I stood up straight and faced him with determinacy to snap him out of this unforgivable and sinful behaviour.

"Master Bruce to this day I will, will not tolerate this unspeakable behaviour coming from you, your parents would be disappointed in the man you have grown to become. I realise that the disappearance of Master Dick has hurt you dearly but that doesn't mean you have to degrade the boy at thinking he can't look after himself. You know as well as anyone how I treat the young Master as if he was my own grandchild and that it makes my already withering heart shatter at the thought of never seeing him again". I dared not hold back the emotions or brush aside the tears that began to leek from my eyes, "I will do whatever it takes to have him safely back from harm's way, even if it means drawing my last breath to insure the young Master is out of dangers grasp".

I look upon Master Bruce's face and I can see the emotions twisted on his face. I kneel down in front of him and gentle lift his chin with my hand. "I know how much you love Master Richard sir and will do everything in your power to make him happy, but by pushing him away and not opening up your heart to him it will destroy what bond you have left with him". Seeing tears fall from the Sir's face broke my heart but these things needed to be said. "You are a kind, lovely, clever and special person Master Bruce, and it has been an honour and my pleasure to service you and your parents before you. All that I ask sir for my services is that you put aside your busy lifestyle and relax once in a while and to open your heart to the people around you and be the person that you once were and the person that made your parents swell with pride and love".

As the last sentence was uttered the Master's barriers came falling down and all the pent up emotions and sadness locked away from all those years of pain and misery came flooding out in what can only be described as pure pain and loss, as the Master wept against my shoulder. I hope that with this resolution and removal of barriers put up over the years, bonds can be mended and restored to what they used to be, and we can only hope we're not too late.

(NORMAL)

In the darkness two mysterious figures journey to the gates of Gotham where bloodshed and pain were once born.

(POV AURELIA)

Gazing upon the place my beloved has lived once before I shiver at the memories

Of my darling how I have loved you with all of my heart. You are my moon as I am your sun, you are my sky as I lay as your star, you are my waves as you sway and keep me company on the cold nights at sea and you are my yang twisting and turning with me in the circle of life. To others you are a monster, a killer, a plague that only wants to hurt the innocent, but to me you're a gentle giant, a loving caring man, who will die to protect the one's he loves.

I know that the world can be cruel and fate unkind and that many death defining challenges will be thrown in our direction as long as I'm with you I will gladly walk to the depths of hell for all eternity then face this world without you. Through many lifetimes I have wondered many lands to find you and no matter where life takes us or where our destiny leads us, as long as I'm in you embrace me i will never let you go.

I may say all these lovey dovey things but the love I feel towards Bane can't be described. I have seen the love in his hazel brown eyes and the way he holds me when we embrace, I am not treated as a possession or trophy to him I am treated as his lover, his equal and lifelong partner.

I know that the history between Bane and the City of Gotham is grave and filled with memories of bloodshed and misery but now they are all a distant memory, a fragment of nothing. Once we step into the gates of Gotham our life's start anew chapter.

Hope you all enjoyed the update and I also hope you had an awesome Christmas and a Happy New Year! I start work and my studies on the 7th of January 2016 but I hope to get in a few more chapters into my stories and maybe a new story before than! Next chapter is called 'Hope can come in all Shapes and Form'!

Love from me Cleanna xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, for you that don't know me my name is Cleanna Black! I just wanted to express my sincere thanks who all who have written beautiful reviews for my stories. If I didn't have my follows or people that supported my stories then I probably wouldn't be where I was today.**

 **To be honest before I started publishing my stories to the public I was very self-conscience myself and always doubted myself for things I wanted to accomplish but didn't because I wasn't good enough and last year I had a real hard time trying to be someone else to try and fit in with the crowd.**

 **Through the year I started noticing changes in me and it made me wonder why I had changed myself so much just to be someone in a crowd. I know one of the main reasons why I changed was because my friends wanted me to change because I wasn't like them and I acted differently to what they did.**

 **One of my family's sayings is 'if you have to change yourself for someone than they aren't worth it because no one can stop you from being yourself'. With that thought in mind I let go of many people in my life that I trusted and loved and found the person I was meant to be.**

 **From than onwards I followed my dreams and became a Child Care Worker and a story writer. I am now a fun loving and bubbly person! I want to tell people to please not be afraid to be you and if you want to write stories then write them or be a singer or be an actor, be who you want to be!**

 **I know life can have many challenges to climb and things may not always be in our favour but the first step towards your dreams is a start!**

 **Again another huge thanks to my follows and people that review my stories they are greatly appreciated, without I wouldn't be able to come up with fabulous stories!**

 **Xx Cleanna**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again everyone Welcome to year 2016! I plan to continue and finish both Banes caged Little Bird and Bane has a Change of Heart stories. I know it takes me a little time to update chapters but I will try this year to at least post 2 or 3 chapters per week depending on work/studies. The message I sent in one of my chapters was not me saying goodbye and hance finishing my fanfic forever I would never do that to my beloved followers, it just a reminder to everyone that you should always be yourself and don't change yourself for the sake of others. I'm telling everyone not to give up on their dreams and to put on a brave face. Also I'm changing the chapter tile name!

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything revolved around Batman, even if I want to own it sooooo badly T_T The only characters I own are Aurelia and Marcus ~**

 _Recapping from last chapter:_

 _(POV Aurelia)_

 _I know that the history between Bane and the City of Gotham is grave and filled with memories of bloodshed and misery but now they are all a distant memory, a fragment of nothing. Once we step into the gates of Gotham our life's start anew chapter._

 **Chapter Seven: Survival against the fittest**

(Normal POV):

As night turned into day, new challenges await the boy wonder as fate begins to become a reality.

(POV Robin)

I'm awaken by light streaming into my closed eye lids, trying to block the light with my hands, I tell Alfred "Come on Alfred just five more minutes", when nothing happens I sit up and begin to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. Letting out a sigh "Gez Alfred your one stubborn person when they want something done right away", opening my eyes my smile fades as upon realising that Alfred did not greet my sight but the light streaming into the broken window.

Stretching my muscles I let that memory fade away from my mind and focus on what preparations and materials are needed for my life on the streets now. I cringe at the "streets" I can only imagine what I'd look like in a few days, mud and sweat clayed underneath ragged clothing, sunken flesh due to starvation but luckily for me that won't happen to me due to the survival skills I learnt not only from my family but from the Batman.

Thinking over people that could potentially help me, well one would be wally but even if he was my best friend I would only worry him and to be honest he is well known for his blabber mouth, I could call the young justice but I didn't want to distract them from their duties and then I was left with the justice league which was a defiant no because again they would worry about me and most likely tell Bruce because no one wants to face the wrath of an angry Bat trust me. Well it looks like I'm on my own.

Getting up from my temporary bed, I go over to my bag and start sifting through the items until my hands brush up against my journal book. Grabbing it from my bag I sift through each page trying to locate the location to all Batman's emergency survival supplies, finally my eyes gaze upon the information and I see one of the sights is not far from here. Packing only light things into my bag, I quickly get dressed into different clothes and start the journey to the sight.

Using my grabble hook I swing up on the nearest roof and start running along the roof tops. In less than 15mins I made it to the sight. Yeah upon seeing this sight it doesn't look like much but that's only because you're not looking hard enough, moving aside vines I find the entrance, quickly putting in the required code and praying that it works, upon hearing the clicking and turning of notches I believe I it was the correct code. Moving into the dusty, gloomy place I glide my hands around the walls searching for the light switch source.

Finally my hands graze on the light switch, turning on the power took a couple of seconds but when it was on I couldn't help but stare mouth agape to what was in front of me. There were shelfs upon shelfs of water, food, cooking equipment, first aid kits, clothing, weaponry, five motor bikes, grabble hooks, tracking devices, laptops and other cool technology. Grabbing a couple bottles of water, a couple of days' worth of food and clothing, light and three tracking devices and a laptop, I packed them all away into a bag and jumped onto one of the motor bikes.

As I started the bike up a blaring alarm sounded overhead, dammit I knew Batman would do this, just when I thought I was in the clearing. Not wasting anymore time I jumped onto the bike and quickly exited the supplies base, before Batman arrived.

Parking the bike in the building I started unloading the supplies and then started rearranging my living quarters so that it was actually liveable and not look like it had been abandoned for who knows how long. As day once again turned to night I had set up everything in the correct spot and to be honest I think I did a pretty good job with what I had, I had grabbed numerous soft things and combined them to make a large body sized pillow which I placed on the lounge where I had been sleeping and then I found a broom of sorts and swept away all the glass and dirt so the floor looked a lot cleaner and more accessible then before and finally I rearrange the furniture to my taste and then presto new living quarters.

While I was preparing dinner I used the laptop to hack into Bruce's Mansion cameras, I looked into all the rooms and finally saw Bruce sitting in his arm chair in the living room and Alfred sitting in the one opposite to him. Zooming in I noticed that Bruce wasn't looking much like himself and Alfred wasn't doing any better.

(POV Bruce)

Four days and still nothing of Robin's whereabouts, I called Wally but he didn't even know Robin was missing in the first place, then I called the Young justice but that was a dead end too. I didn't even bother contacting the Justice league because I know Robin was very smart and knew if he contacted any of them then they would have contacted me immediately. Did he even know how worried I was or even cared for that matter, Alfred said he'll contact us when he's ready but I just can't wait that long.

Earlier today one of the emergency supplies had been accessed and only two other people other than myself knew the code or even the location of the supply base, Alfred and Robin. Exiting the lounge room I made my way to the all too familiar secret entrance and quickly dressed into the Batman suit. One thought was circling my mind as I slide the Batman cowl over my eye sight, Bring Robin safety, even if it means him hating me forever.

(POV Robin)

Shutting down the computer, I feel my eyes slowly start to droop in exhaustion. Hopping onto the lounge I snuggle into the large body pillow and slowly start to drift off until I'm awaken out of my drowsy state by the rude awakening of loud voices and shouting coming closer and closer towards the building. Gathering myself together I race around gathering up all the equipment and hiding it from sight and quickly hiding myself behind one of the building poles.

(POV Bane)

Gotham's street are a lot quieter from when I once walked these streets, not even the main street ushered a sound, had the wars and violence between the mighty criminal groups finally called a truce or gone into hiding. Well one would expect that since it's been almost been a life time since I walked amongst these streets and people, oh the memories from back then, they are so fresh and close I can almost touch them with my fingertips.

Talking about memories I must get in contact with my old friend, hopefully I haven't been gone to long for him to not recognise me. Breathing in Gotham's aroma's into my lungs and slowly exhale, it's good to be home. Bring my eyes to rest on the figure beside me I couldn't help but smile, the moons light shone against her skin beautifully, her creamy skin glowed with life, the curves of her body suited her figure so well as if they were carved by a wood carver and her lips a deep shade of red like a red rose and her eye, oh how I lost myself in those ocean deep pools of wonder.

I had tried on countless occasions to persuade her that my pasts with Gotham had distinguished and we could move on with our lives, but no, I had to full in love with a women not only beautiful but stubborn. She knew I had unfinished business in Gotham and she wouldn't allow any further discussions until all matters were dealt with, no matter how dangerous or life threating they maybe. I would never risk her life for my petty vengeance but no matter what I do trouble always seems to linger around the corner.

Coming up ahead was one of my old secret hideouts, which when you first look at it, it looks like a plain, old, rundown abandoned building but that was the whole point of disguise. When we neared the entrance I stopped in my tracks at hearing shoutings and arguments, quickly I grasped Aurelia's hand and pulled her close to my body as we hide from the intruders.

(POV Robin)

Shit I knew I should have chosen a better place to stay but no I had to go and stay in a creepy abandoned building where of course thugs and criminals alike hide from the authorities. I slowly lean forward only but a centimetre to glimpse at the intruders. The first guy I can make out was a well-built man which looked to be in his late 40's, with dark tanned skin, black hair, eye's that could pierce a wild boar without moving a single finger and a height of 6'9.

The second one was slightly less bulky than his friend, he had snow white skin, brown hair, caramel tinted eyes and stood at 5'4, he looked to be no later than in his earlier 30's, even with his height he looked sly like a fox and fast like a cheetah. The two men leaning against the lounge could only be described as twins because both of them were fair skinned, stood about 6'0 and both had sandy blond hair with eyes the shade of a light green colour, something about them just creeped me out.

"Dammit Frank why can't you get a grip on that angry of yours, we could have had this bank job within our grasp but no, you had to go all hulk out on them" yelled the clever man to the bulky guy. "Hey not my problem these two numbskulls couldn't keep their hands to themselves and focus on the job at hand", he said throwing his arms towards the twins direction, "Oh come on Mr. cry baby, she was soo sexy and innocent looking I couldn't help myself" the twins said in union. "What'd you just call me pipsqueaks", Frank said angrily while lunging at the twins, hey I didn't know any of their names so I had to improvise. "Come on you guys, said the clever guy "we need to discuss our next moves instead of playing around like children".

I wanted to hear more of the conversation, so I slowly peeped out behind the pole, and couldn't help but giggle at the sight I was greeted with. The bulky guy had both twins in a head lock while the twins were trying to uppercut him in the chin, which I can say It wasn't working to well for them.

Little did I realise a dark shadow forming around my body until a husky voice sounded in my ear, "Little boy's shouldn't be ear dropping on adult conservations", I turn to face the man behind me and am greeted with shock, this guy had honey coloured skin, a well-built body structure but not too bulky like his friends just enough to say he keeps fit and his eyes are dark brown and if you stared at them long enough you'd be hypnotised. Quickly coming back to my thoughts I tried making a run for it but my hand was already grasped onto and pulled behind my back.

"Looky what I found here boys, a runaway", he said in a teasing tone while throwing to the ground not too gently and his foot was pressed into the middle of my back to still my hopes of escape. The twins came close to my face while speaking to their boss "what do you want us to do with him boss", a million of thoughts were rushing through my mind but only one was clear enough for me to understand, they were going to kill me.

While they were discussing what they were going to do to me I searched the ground for something I could distract them with until I freed myself, finally I see a glass fragment, stretching my hand out I try and reach the fragment without being detected. Looking up at the men I can see that they were yet again in another heated argument, which was the needed distraction I needed to stretch my hand out more until I can touch the fragment with my fingertips. Drawing the fragment close to my body I quickly thrust it backwards into the foot pressed on my back, once I hear a groan of pain and the pressure is lifted I get up and start running towards the entrance of the building.

~ Hope you guys loved this chapter! I'll let you in on a secret of mine. While I write chapters or a new story I like to listen to calm and relaxing music, which helps my mind focus and come up with cool things like this. It also depends on how I'm feeling when I write my stories, If I'm happy theirs a beautiful chapter and if I'm upset or angry my stories are sad or show a lot of fighting or confusion, it really depends on me really! ~


	8. Chapter 8

Author note:

Hello everyone, as some of you know I haven't been posting any stories for over 4months maybe even more. I sincerely apologise to all my fanfiction fans and fellow story writers for letting you down. A lot has happened to me over that time and I have only now just started to grasp a hold of my life and make changes within my life, so that I can have a better future and actually explore and experience different things while I still can.

I have also changed jobs as of late May and am now into my third month at my new job in Hope Island in the Gold Coast. I love my new job and my new apartment complex and I finally feel like I have almost everything I could ever want.

I wish to start a fresh with writing my stories and continue where I left off.


End file.
